Who Do You Love?
by twins1729
Summary: After speaking with James and Logan, Kendall decides to ask his crush out on a date. Follow the boys along as they deal with friendship, jealousy and falling in love. Multiple ships. Slash.


**AN: **I hope you guys like this story. Sorry if it's starting slow, and more things will be explained as the story progresses. If you have questions, feel free to message me. :)

The Palmwoods was quiet that afternoon as Kendall walked back from running a few errands. He had taken longer than intended; there was just too much on his mind. After walking into his apartment and seeing James and Logan watching TV quietly, he decided to go ahead and talk to them. He needed to just spit it out before he over-thought it.

"Hey guys," he greeted and they smiled up at him. Logan giving him a quiet "hi" in return. "Listen, can I talk to you?"

"Sure," James smiled and slightly turned towards the blond.

Kendall took a deep breath and sat down on the coffee table in front of his two friends.

"Listen, I've been single for a few months now and I was thinking of asking someone out."

"Dude, I don't care if you want to date Lucy," James jumped in. "Honestly, go for it."

"Yeah, that's cool with me, too," Logan agreed.

Kendall smirked and shook his head.

"It's not Lucy, but I do want to make sure it's okay with you two."

"It's not Camille, is it?" Logan asked.

"No."

"Then who?" James wondered, obviously confused.

Kendall took in a long, deep breath and closed his eyes. He could do this.

"I know this might be a shock to you guys, but I have given it a _lot_ of thought."

"Okay," James nodded.

"I was actually thinking of asking out Carlos."

Kendall kept his eyes closed so he didn't have to see his friend's faces. He literally had no idea how they were going to react.

"Are you serious?" Was the first thing Kendall heard. It came from James.

Looking up to meet the eyes of his friends Kendall replied, "I'm very serious. I've liked him for a while now and kept it to myself. But…if you guys are bothered, at all, I'll get over him. Our friendship is worth more."

"Um, this is new to me, but I don't mind," Logan piped up. The tall brunet turned towards his smart friend in shock.

"You don't?" Both he and Kendall asked at the same time.

Logan shook his head, "I don't."

Kendall smiled and turned towards James, "What about you?"

James' face got slightly red and he almost stuttered out, "I-I don't mind. If Carlos wants to, I can't deny you guys happiness."

"You sure?"

"Totally," the pretty boy smiled and placed a hand on the blond's shoulder. "It's just new, so don't be upset if it takes some getting used to."

"I understand, and if either of you ever want to talk about it, I'll listen."

"That's cool," Logan smiled and leaned back in his seat.

"Of course this is even if Carlos says yes," Kendall laughed, "Wish me luck guys."

The tall boy stood, offered them both a smile and left the apartment.

"Hey," James sighed and put a comforting hand on Logan's shoulder. "Maybe Carlos won't want to date him."

Logan looked up at James with shining eyes, "Of course he will."

James blew a breath of air out of his nose and got off the couch to look out the window and down at the pool.

xBTRxBTRx

Down at the pool, Kendall slowly walked up to Carlos and tried not to get nervous. He was Kendall, the brave one, he could do this.

"Hey," he greeted and Carlos smiled up at him.

"Hi!" Carlos replied, extra happy as always. "Wanna sit?"

"Sure," he responded and sat next to the Latino. He was quiet for a moment before speaking up.

"Listen, I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Okay, shoot," Carlos replied while putting away his magazine and other belongings.

"Um," Kendall began before looking around. He was suddenly very aware they were in public and was about to back out.

"You okay?" The small boy asked, trying to get Kendall's attention. It took him shaking his shoulder before the blond even noticed him.

"You know what?" Kendall coughed nervously, was he really chickening out? "I'll just talk to you later."

Carlos sat confused for a moment before taking action. He stood up quickly and dragged Kendall into an empty cabana before he had a chance to protest. Once they were inside, he closed the curtains and turned towards his nervous friend.

"Okay, what has you so anxious? You know you can tell me anything."

"I," Kendall sighed deep and scratched the back of his neck, "I was wondering…um…if you would like to, uh, go out to dinner with me tomorrow night?"

Carlos' mouth fell open after Kendall was done speaking. Was Kendall really asking him out?

"Like…a date?" Carlos had to know.

Kendall didn't open his eyes as he nodded behind his pink-colored cheeks.

"I'm sorry if this is weird for you but I had to ask."

"No, it's okay," the Latino smiled, "It's just surprising. But one date can't hurt, right?"

Kendall's eyes shot open.

"You're serious?"

"Yeah, I mean, it might be kind of weird but we can talk through it."

"You realize I'm not joking or doing this for fun? I really want to date you."

"Yes, I get it," Carlos laughed and touched Kendall's shoulder lightly. "I'd love to date you, Kendall."

The blond smiled and tried to hide how giddy he was. Carlos continued to laugh at his friend.

"Sorry," Kendall beamed and cleared his throat, "So be ready about five tomorrow and we'll make a night of it."

"Sounds great," Carlos smirked and patted Kendall's shoulder as he walked out of the tent.

When he was alone, Kendall did a little happy dance. He couldn't believe that one of his best friends actually agreed to try a date with him. It could be very awkward, but he would try his best to make it comfortable.

Kendall had been crushing on Carlos for too long; he would try his hardest for this to work.


End file.
